Demolition Lovers
by ViraNight
Summary: Naruto was practicing his taijutsu in the forest, thinking that he was alone. He was wrong. His teacher, Jiraiya was watching him...Yaoi. A slightly OOC JiraNaru songfic. Done on request.


**Summary: Naruto was practicing his taijutsu in the forest thinking he was alone. He was wrong. His teacher, Jiraiya, was watching him. He knew it was wrong and that he shouldn't feel this way about his student who was in a relationship with Sasuke already. But he did and for once he would act on his feelings. He didn't care anymore. YAOI. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Oneshot. A slightly OOC JiraNaru songfic. Yes, the characters are somewhat OOC in this fic….I couldn't help it.**

**Author Note:** **This is my first JiraNaru fic. I did it on request from one of my friends. I hope you like it. I'm not a JiraNaru fan but if it's for a friend I'll do it. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I am Wolfcat Demon and I own only this fic and my ideas…..but if I got my name changed….(insert evil laugh here) Like that's ever going to happen.**

**Dedication:**** I dedicate this fic to Parade.Of.Angels. Your request has been fulfilled…can I get back to SasuGaa now? I hope you enjoy this…I added a little surprise for your benefit. Enjoy my friend!**

**

* * *

**

Demolition Lovers

_Hand in mine, into your icy blues  
And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway  
With this trunk of ammunition too  
I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets_

_  
_Naruto was refining his taijutsu techniques on the outskirts of a nearby forest trying not to destroy a wooden post that he wanted to use in the future (he had already demolished four others). He liked coming back to the place he had trained as a young ninja, fresh out of the Ninja Academy. It had been a long time since then. For now, things were at peace. He still harboured the feared Kyuubi no Yoko inside of him but people seemed to fear him less now. He could now use Kyuubi no Yoko to his advantage just like Gaara had once used Ichibi no Shukaku. Naruto sent another punch towards the post creating a dent that Rock Lee would have been proud of.

Thinking of Gaara made Naruto all the more determined to reach his goal. If Gaara could become Kazekage of Sunagakure, then he could and would become Hokage of Konohagakure. He hit the post with more force this time, causing a large chunk of wood to fall off. Naruto paid no attention to this; he responded by giving the post another uppercut punch. As long as he tried, he wouldn't be _just_ talk. He _would_ become Hokage of the Village. Naruto smiled as he kicked the post, now thinking of Sasuke. The Uchiha had been the antidote to the hole in his heart. There was only one that he really craved but Sasuke was there for him. And he loved the Uchiha but not as he should.

It was times like this that Naruto wished he didn't _think_ so much when training. If only he could love Sasuke like he wanted to. If only Tsunade would give him the post of Hokage; too many if only's. Naruto twisted and swung his leg around, smashing the post angrily. There were so many things he wished he could do but couldn't. Naruto paused for a second; beads of sweat on his face and dripping off his naked chest.

In the bushes, spying on the gorgeous blonde was a silver haired man, trying not to get aroused by his ex-student. Jiraiya had been watching Naruto since he had arrived and felt more turned on by the blonde's performance than he did writing his Icha Icha books. He knew it was wrong and that he shouldn't feel this way about his ex-student who was already in a relationship. He had every intention of creeping away unseen but had forgotten to mask his chakra. It was only by unfortunate mishap that Naruto actually caught the feel of his chakra.

"Who's there? Come out! I know you're there!" Naruto called. Then he winced. He really needed Sasuke to give him some "come-on-out-of-there" lines. He listened for a sound, any sound but none seemed to come. Finally, a silver haired man walked silently out of the shadows of the trees and stood in front of him. Naruto's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Your taijutsu has gotten better," Jiraiya complimented him. Naruto stared at the man before responding.

"Thanks. Uh…what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya scratched the back of his head while grinning wildly as he tried to think of something to say.

"Can't a guy check up on his student once in a while?"

_I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know just how much you mean to me  
And after all the things we put each other through and_

"I guess…..it's been forever though. Why only now?"

"Why not now?"

"Well, you can buy me some ramen at least," Naruto beamed at his sensei. Jiraiya fought the urge to roll his eyes. The _least_ he would be doing was buying Naruto ramen.

"Broke already?" Jiraiya teased, moving closer to his old student.

"Heh….too right pervy sage…..although Sasuke is a great help," Naruto felt the strange confusion he always felt when thinking of Sasuke. The lust for him but the love as a brother. There was still a hole in his heart. Sasuke was not enough. There was something or _someone_ more.

"I see. How long have you been practicing your taijutsu?" Jiraiya asked, taking another step closer to Naruto and his shining body. He was already getting hard from being in close proximity to the blonde.

"I dunno…..sometime this afternoon to now I think……why?"

"I was thinking we should practice your taijutsu….in a different way," Jiraiya murmured, still moving closer to his student. Naruto now had to tilt his head all the way back to see Jiraiya's face.

"What other way is there to practice taijutsu?" Naruto asked disbelievingly. Jiraiya didn't answer but pressed his lips to Naruto's neck. He heard the blonde inhale sharply. He ignored it and continued pressing kisses along Naruto's neck. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled him closer.

"I can think of a couple…"

"What…? Pervy sage…..what are you…?" Naruto tried vaguely to break out of Jiraiya's arms. The silver haired man only held him closer. He kissed Naruto hard, causing the blonde to weaken and fall into his arms. He was now supporting Naruto, the blonde completely lifted off the ground. Naruto broke the kiss with a ragged gasp but Jiraiya didn't care anymore.

_I would drive on to the end with you  
A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full  
And I feel like there's nothing left to do  
But prove myself to you and we'll keep it running_

Lowering Naruto to his feet, Jiraiya leaned in and took possession of Naruto's lips again while slowly lowering him to the forest floor. Jiraiya's fingers slinked up the sides of Naruto's body causing the blonde to squirm slightly and gasp as the sensations of Jiraiya's fingers sent sparks up his spine.

"Jir…Jiraiya" Naruto whimpered, pressing kisses to Jiraiya's jawline while his hands lazily dropped to fumble with the man's zipper. Jiraiya shivered as he heard his name fall from Naruto's lips.

"Shh…Naruto..." Jiraiya replied softly, tilting his head as those kisses made his head whirl. Naruto smiled and finally pushed Jiraiya's pants off and tossed them away, fingers now grazing the length of the older man's back. Feeling Naruto's legs meet the ground, Jiraiya slowly leaned forward and eased Naruto down on his back. Loose pants were slowly worked down Naruto's legs after having been unfastened. Jiraiya pulled off Naruto's pants entirely and then carefully moved into place above his ex-student. Naruto began to speak, but stopped himself as two fingers met with his lips.

"Shhh..." Jiraiya's head dipped lower before his lips touched Naruto's lower body. Delicate kisses fanned across the left side of Naruto's chest, full of what Naruto sensed as more than simple lust. Naruto raised both hands to bring Jiraiya's face closer. Naruto's lips passionately met Jiraiya's. Jiraiya sighed against Naruto's lips, arms sliding beneath his lover's shoulders as he obligingly returned the kiss.

"Make love to me..." Naruto pleaded, his eyes hazy as he lifted a leg to lock around Jiraiya's waist. Jiraiya's shivering lips now brushing across Naruto's cheek. Jiraiya's eyes closed slowly, and he brought his hands down to raise Naruto's hips. Naruto rolled his face toward Jiraiya to press a kiss to his old teacher's forehead, his breathing barely audible. Jiraiya took his time in proportioning himself, then gently pushed himself into Naruto's body.

_But this time, I mean it  
I'll let you know just how much you mean to me  
As snow falls on desert sky  
Until the end of everything_

"Uhn..." Naruto's head dropped back, and Jiraiya's lips resumed kissing a path down Naruto's neck.

"Shhh..." Jiraiya rocked slowly in between Naruto's legs, fingertips gliding over Naruto's stomach and waist. Naruto felt his body tightening up around Jiraiya, though he tried to remain modest about it. Naruto whimpered, nails softly raking over Jiraiya's shoulders and down his back as waves of pleasure hit full throttle with emotion. Wanting so much to keep this moment beautiful and memorable for the both of them, Jiraiya deterred himself from any thoughts that included teasing or prolonged waiting.

Whatever Naruto asked of him, Jiraiya wanted to make it happen. It wasn't long before Naruto's whimpering had increased to deep moans, Jiraiya's name spilling pleadingly from swollen lips. His hands creeping skilfully beneath Naruto's arms to rest under broad shoulders, Jiraiya gradually lifted the younger boy from his place. The moment Jiraiya found a comfortable upright position, he eased Naruto into his lap and groaned at the further pressure around him. Eyes closing to half mast, Naruto slowly arched against his lover's body, hips picking up momentum to match with Jiraiya's movement.

"Jiraiya…faster…Jiraiya," Naruto mewled, arms weakly resting over Jiraiya's shoulders as he felt his pleasure increasing with each thrust. Jiraiya brought Naruto's legs securely around his waist before bringing both hands to rest at the older boy's hips. Lips finding each other again in a torrent of zealous rapture, Jiraiya dipped his tongue in past Naruto's lips for the first time. Tongues wiring together, Naruto clung tighter as Jiraiya slid deeper into him. Past nerve centers of swollen inner walls, Naruto tensed up and moaned deeply into their kiss. Jiraiya pushed once more, sliding easily against those inner walls before coming into contact with Naruto's prostate.

"Aah…ahhh…"Naruto felt the dampness of his hair as it stuck soggily against his neck, the taste of salty lips and skin against his mouth. Naruto never imagined he could feel so incredibly heaven bound. Sweat lining his body, dropping in heated trails down his back, Jiraiya groaned softly against Naruto and began to push a little harder. The sensation of that push drove Naruto forward, his lips parting from Jiraiya with such force it nearly stole the younger boy's breath.

_I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know how much you mean  
As days fade, and nights grow  
And we go cold_

"Naruto…Naruto…" Jiraiya continued to pump himself into Naruto, wanting so much for this boy to feel how much he loved him. When Jiraiya slammed into that spot a second time, it warranted a loud and helpless cry to pass Naruto's lips. Naruto's hips had begun to move faster, his body alive with heat and passion like he had never felt in his entire life. Holding back his own release, the tight heat inside Naruto's body only kept pushing Jiraiya closer to it. Arms tightly winding around Naruto's waist, Jiraiya jerked forward and covered Naruto's lips.

Jiraiya was barely able to concentrate on much else, raising himself with everything he had before meeting head on with Naruto's prostate. Naruto went rigid, as did Jiraiya, but at the last moment their kiss was torn in half as Jiraiya pulled out of it.

_Until the end, until this pool of blood  
Until this, I mean this, I mean this  
Until the end of..._

"Naruto," Jiraiya gasped dryly, hands finally lifting to the nape of Naruto's neck. Naruto swallowed many more thunderous heartbeats, nearly choking as he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Jiraiya cheek.

Naruto gasped in return, "Now make me yours...please..." Naruto's voice was incredibly sincere, yet full of so much unheard but definitely seen desire. Jiraiya nodded slightly in compliance, fingers pressing into the moist flesh of Naruto's neck before pounding directly into his lover's swollen prostate. Naruto's mouth opened, but Jiraiya's seized the opportunity to capture Naruto's lips with his own, swallowing the near-scream that followed.

Trembling violently in Jiraiya's arms, Naruto felt the heated liquid release of his lover's orgasm. Eyes falling to a close, Jiraiya held that kiss for all it was worth, moaning deeply into Naruto's mouth upon feeling that hitch of ecstasy take over his entire body. Bodies going limp after several moments, Naruto's weight finally fell completely against Jiraiya's still tightly solid frame. Jiraiya panted against Naruto's lips, arms returning to their place around Naruto's body as they both tumbled onto the forest floor in a heavy mass of worn out breathing.

_I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know how much you mean  
As days fade, and nights grow  
And we go cold_

"Are you hurt, Naruto?" he asked softly. Naruto was breathing heavily but snuggled into Jiraiya's chest.

"No," he sighed. "That was amazing. I…I…" He kissed Jiraiya's collarbone and laid his head back down.

"What is it?" The silver haired man knew that there was something troubling his lover.

"I…..I just need to get home…..Sas…..Sasuke will be wondering where I am…." Naruto trailed off.

"I see."

_I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know how much you mean  
As days fade, and nights grow  
And we go cold_

"Don't take it like that pervy sage! Please, I love you, not him. I will prove it to you over and over! But I want to get home before he comes looking for me. I love you. I will come to you," Naruto's cerulean eyes pierced Jiraiya to the core. He nodded unhappily and released Naruto from his embrace. The blonde picked himself up, looking around for his discarded pants. He pulled them on and came back for just one more kiss.

"You'll know where I'll be?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto nodded. He felt physical pain just for leaving his lover here.

"I'll be there," Naruto whispered before attacking Jiraiya's mouth passionately. The silver haired man only watched as Naruto walked slowly out of the clearing, turning around continuously with haunted blue eyes. Jiraiya lay there, propped up on his elbows until Naruto had completely disappeared from sight. He finally remembered how to breathe properly and pushed himself up. Silently, he dressed and vanished into the forest. He had plans to make.

_But this time, we'll show them  
We'll show them all how much we mean  
As snow falls on desert sky  
Until the end of every..._

Naruto walked slowly back to the house he shared with Sasuke. Being with the Uchiha definitely did not help his reputation, what with Sasuke abandoning Konohagakure for Orochimaru. Still, he felt only brotherly love towards the Uchiha and this caused him pain. He would destroy the Uchiha's happiness for someone he loved. But, if for once he would be able to love the man he truly loved, he would take this opportunity. He wanted to do something for himself and for that, he would give up anything.

As he walked through the door of his place with Sasuke, the Uchiha immediately covered him with kisses and hugs, asking where he had been. Naruto smiled, told him that while training, he had forgotten about the time and that he was tired and wanted to sleep. Sasuke let him go, confusion written all over his face. The blonde felt terrible for up and leaving with no notice whatsoever but his heart told him one thing and his mind another. He chose his heart. Besides, Sasuke could always get together with Neji or something. It wasn't like the Hyuuga was bad-looking. Consoling himself with this thought, Naruto climbed into bed and lay down.

_All we are, all we are  
Is bullets I mean this  
__All we are, all we are  
Is bullets I mean this_

Two hours later when Sasuke came to bed, Naruto was breathing deeply and snoring like a bloodhound. Sasuke smiled and slipped in beside his blonde haired lover. Some things don't change. Naruto still snored when he slept. It was nice having someone like him in his life. Naruto was Sasuke's anchor in life. He needed the blonde. Sasuke fell asleep with his arm wrapped around Naruto's waist, breathing in the delectable scent of his hair.

That morning, when Sasuke woke up, Naruto was gone. At first, Sasuke thought he had just gone out to train again but when he got to the kitchen, he found a note that made him slightly fearful of what he would find. _**Go see Tsunade. Listen to her, Sasuke. **_The note trembled in his hand as he ran faster than ever before to the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. He burst through Tsunade's office door and the large-breasted female looked slightly relieved that he had come.

_All we are, all we are  
Is bullets I mean this  
All we are, all we are  
Is bullets I mean this_

"What is the meaning of this?" Sasuke demanded, tossing the note onto the table in front of the Hokage. Tsunade's eyes flicked down to the sheet of paper on her desk. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he took in Tsunade's expression.

"Naruto and Jiraiya have gone off on a mission together. They will not be back here for quite some time and even then, they may not return," Tsunade answered, leaning back in her chair. _Jiraiya, you fool. You'd better protect Naruto with all your abilities as a ninja and beyond. If you don't keep him safe, I will come after you myself,_ Tsunade thought angrily. She had seen it in their eyes the minute the two had come into her office early that morning. She glanced at a piece of paper lying on her desk. She knew what it said; she had watched Naruto write it.

"Where did they go?" Sasuke asked forcefully. He did not care if Tsunade was the Hokage, he would demand answers despite the damage she could do to him. Hell, even if she ruled the world, he wouldn't care. Naruto was his primary concern. He loved the blonde and wasn't about to let him go roaming around without making sure that Naruto would come back alive.

_As lead rains, will pass on through our phantoms  
Forever, forever  
Like scarecrows that fuel this flame we're burning_

"…..Mizu no Kuni, the Land of Water," Tsunade finally responded.

"Why did Naruto have to go?"  
_  
Forever, and ever  
Know how much I want to show you you're the only one  
Like a bed of roses there's a dozen reasons in this gun_

Tsunade wordlessly slid the piece of paper across her desk. Sasuke glared at her before taking it and opening it. He recognized Naruto's writing and read quickly. Each word caused a new pain inside of him as he continued to read the paper.

_**Sasuke, Jiraiya and I have to go on a mission together. It was unavoidable. Listen, I'm sorry for not being able to return your feelings but I feel only brotherly love towards you. Don't worry about me on this mission. I can take care of myself. Besides, the one I love is here with me. I'm sorry for leaving you this way but I have to be with the one I love. Forgive me that it wasn't you but I have finally found the one for me. I hear Neji is available. I'll come back sometime but I had to sacrifice a lot to get this. Congratulations, when Tsunade steps down, you will be the next Hokage. I recommended you highly. I can't have everything, Sasuke. I know I'm choosing right this time. Please be happy. Love Naruto. **_

Sasuke's head snapped up quickly and he stared at Tsunade.

"It is no use going after them, Uchiha, so don't even bother. You won't find them. Naruto knows what he's doing. He isn't that stupid," Tsunade snorted. Sasuke stared at the wall as his inner emotions crumbled and crashed. He couldn't believe that Naruto had given up his lifelong dream to be with the one he "loved". Since day one, Naruto had told practically everyone that he would become the Hokage. Now, he would never be. That duty had fallen to Sasuke once Tsunade stepped down. The Uchiha felt understanding slip away from his grasp.

"He gave up being Hokage for love?" Sasuke finally whispered.

"I'm supposed to tell Gaara that he's sorry he couldn't become history with him. He's found what he needs, Uchiha." Tsunade leaned back in her chair and stared heavenward. Sasuke looked at her then got out of his chair and left her office. He couldn't think as he walked down the stairs. He looked up at the sunlight that was gleaming over the dew-covered trees. The Uchiha felt heartbroken, used and rejected. How long had this relationship with Jiraiya gone on for? Naruto had demolished his life for his love. Jiraiya had probably destroyed his reputation.

"You have destroyed everything that you could have had. I'm finished with you, Uzumaki," Sasuke choked out. But even as he said it, he felt raw pain crash into him and he continued looking at the sun-kissed trees, the beauty of light and a life that Naruto had destroyed for the sake of his love.

_And as we're falling down, and in this pool of blood  
And as we're touching hands, and as we're falling down  
And in this pool of blood, and as we're falling down  
I'll see your eyes, and in this pool of blood  
I'll meet your eyes, I mean this forever._

**

* * *

**

Yup so there's my fic. Honestly, I think it's terrible. Really, I have never,

_**ever**_** written a JiraNaru fic before. This was done on request and in **_**one**_** day. So now I can get back to my usual pairings. If you want me to do a fic for you just PM me and I'll respond. SasuGaa and KaiRei are my specialties. Well thanks for reading if you managed to get this far and if you review, that would be wonderful. Thank you so much!**

**:Wolfcat Demon:**


End file.
